


Pane e burro

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Kids, Past, Pre-Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi - Chu: (Honey and Clover), Hagu, "Pane e burro"</a></p><p>– Allora – continuava lui – Miele, marmellata di arance o marmellata di fragole?<br/>– Tutti!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pane e burro

Era il rito più bello del mondo, che durava sin da quando vivevano insieme in campagna; Hagu si ricordava ancora che, mentre la nonna era nell’orto (adorava mettersi all’opera nel suo campicello mentre il cielo era rosato dall’alba e la rugiada le inzuppava gli zoccoli), Shu, quando era a casa per le vacanze, si alzava presto e preparava la colazione. Lei si svegliava più presto che poteva e, sbrigandosi a lavare a malapena il viso, correva in cucina, i lunghi capelli scarmigliati dal sonno che le sbattevano arruffati sulla schiena: suo cugino era lì, ancora in pigiama e a piedi nudi, davanti alla vecchia cucina a gas della nonna.

– Buongiorno – diceva sorridendo – Hai fame? Sto tostando il pane, tu intanto mettiti seduta.

Hagu correva ad inginocchiarsi al vecchio tavolo della cucina: era felice che la nonna non volesse cambiarlo con quelli occidentali, anche se era un vecchio mobile pieno di segni e un po’ traballante, perché quegli altri erano altissimi per lei, fin troppo minuta persino per i suoi sei anni. Non avrebbe sopportato di non poter vedere bene al di sopra delle gambe di legno, perché quello era uno dei suoi momenti preferiti della giornata, bello come quando trascorreva le ore a disegnare, persa nel suo mondo.

Shu portava a tavola il pane tostato alla bene e meglio su una padella, ammonticchiava le fette calde e croccanti su un piatto e posava lì accanto il vassoio con le tazze: sotto gli occhi luccicanti di Hagu, prendeva una fetta alla volta e la imburrava per bene; poi guardava di sottecchi la cuginetta – Va bene così o ci vuoi qualcos’altro?

– Altro – rispondeva lei, sentendosi ribollire di gioia.

– Allora – continuava lui – Miele, marmellata di arance o marmellata di fragole?

– Tutti!

– Ma viene un impiastro! E poi ti arriva il mal di pancia – rideva Shu.

– Tutti, dai! – insisteva lei, contenta. Tanto il mal di pancia non le veniva mai per le cose da mangiare.

Il cugino scuoteva la testa sorridendo e spalmava uno strato di miele sul burro, poi uno di marmellata di arance e infine uno di quella di fragole; le porgeva il pane traboccante di confettura e Hagu, con lo sguardo estatico, dava il primo morso, imbrattandosi naso, bocca e mani di morbida crema colorata, gialla, arancione e rosa.

Non lo sapeva, perché era troppo intenta a divorare la sua colazione preferita, ma l’espressione con cui Shu la fissava era beata esattamente come la sua.


End file.
